Endgame
by aliciabobeesha
Summary: I tried to follow the story as much as i could. This is a story of subtext and not context. Mentions rape, not for the weak at heart. Not done but I WILL finish someday! Only one more chapter LOL.
1. Disclaimer skip if you dont care

_Disclaimer:_

_I know im not supposed to do this, but bear with me, this is my first fanfic in a loooooooooooooong time. No, I do not own Tenchu or any of the characters. And with that said, get on with the story and don't forget to review with questions/concerns/complaints. _

_...and it begins:_


	2. A Beautiful Disaster

Part I

_Jiro bowed to his 'master,' Lord Fujii. "My lord, I am sorry I couldn't pay my debt. I have left my family behind and I will serve as your indentured servant until my debt is repaid. The drought has set me back this year, I had to bury my second son before his first birthday, so you see...' A hand silenced Jiro._

"_Enough, I don't need to hear about it. I'm feeling generous, I will only keep you here six seasons. Work hard and I may make it five. Now earn your keep by cleaning the stables."_

_The silver haired man bowed his head to the floor before standing up, letting Fujii catch a glimpse of the scar down his left eye. Jiro bowed once more before walking towards the stables._

Miyoko stared at her reflection in the koi pond. She closed her eyes as she sensed a familiar presence near her. "Jiro, why must you always do that?"

"Such a beautiful face." Came the reply, "Too bad it's covered with such sorrow."

The beautiful young lady cast her eyes down. "Don't say such things. You don't know who's listening." She glanced up, but he was gone. _Where does he always go off to?_

Jiro stared up at the sky. His back stiffened as he felt her ki close to him. "How much longer will this take, Rikimaru? Lord Godha is about to call this mission off and bring you home. We cannot wait much longer for Fujii to attack."

"The attack is meant to happen in four days, the night of the new moon, when the land is dark. He has his troops all over the boarders just waiting for his word."

"Good. We expect you back tomorrow." Rikimaru hesitated. "What? Have you found an allegiance to a new Lord? Treason is punishable by death." Ayame's face hardened as she gazed into her partners eyes.

"No. But there is someone whom I'd like to save, if I could." Ayame's eyes closed into slits as she searched Rikimaru's stoic face for an answer.

"Stop bull shitting, Rikimaru. Get to the point."

"There is a concubine..." Ayame cut him off.

"Enough! I will not hear of it!" Ayame yelled. "A death wish? Is that what you want?" Ayame's face burned with shame for her partner.

"No! It is not what you think. She's not happy here. She is with Fujii's child and does not want him born into a life where there is no love for him."

"I have no use for sob stories Rikimaru, and neither should you. And if I don't see you in four days I will not mourn the loss." And with that she was gone.

_Damn stubborn girl. _Rikimaru muttered. _But I will bring Miyoko back._

The night was calm. Jiro stared down at Miyoko from his position in a tree. She glanced up at him as he jumped down.

"Ah, my favorite servant." She said coyly.

"We don't have much time, Miyoko. Gather your things." Miyoko cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Gather your things, we're leaving."

"Oh Jiro! I cannot run off with you!" A harsh look came over her face. "Now stop being silly and leave me be. Cant you see? The end is coming."

"Which is why we need to leave." Miyoko looked up at him once again, but this time she saw his resolve, and quickly gathered very few of her possessions.

"Fine. But I will only go with you so far. If you are imagining a fairy tale end..." Jiro's hand silenced her.

"Take off your kimono."

"Excuse me?"

"You cannot leave dressed like a concubine." Jiro handed her some dirty clothes from a servant girl. "Put these on and don't complain, Princess."

Miyoko smiled. "Now, O Noble Samurai, how do you suppose we get out of here? Lord Fujii keeps his palace heavily guarded."

"Guarded by idiots." And with that Rikimaru picked her up on his back and ran with a vengeance towards Godha's province, never once looking back.

"My Lord" Rikimaru bowed his head to the ground. "I am sorry it took so long. Fujii kept his plans heavily guarded, I couldn't risk getting caught for the safety of you and your people. Lord Godha placed his hand on Rikimaru's head.

"We understand, Rikimaru. But an offering wasn't necessary." He said slyly, gesturing towards Miyoko.

"She can sing, my Lord. And play the lute. She'd make a great caretaker of Kiku. You have to understand why I brought her back."

"I do. Now wash up, you and Ayame have a long journey ahead. Your infiltration was the first of a very long and tiring battle, and you two are an imperative part of keeping this realm alive."

"I understand my Lord." Rikimau bowed once more and left for the hot spring.

"I see you brought your concubine back." Ayame said coldly, her back towards Rikimaru.

"Not tonight, Ayame. I don't have it in me to put up with your attitude tonight. You'd be wise to sleep well, something tells me we have a long way to go." Rikimaru let out a sigh and began to wash his face. Ayame's face burned with anger. She picked at him some more.

"Is Rikimaru, the stone warrior, growing soft?" She mused. "Did a _beautiful maiden_ melt his ice heart? How'd she do it, O Mighty Azuma? Pray tell." She looked at Rikimaru with a devilish smirk.

"**Good night.**" He grumbled. He head to his shack in the village. Ayame pouted, upset that she didn't get under his skin enough. _I cant let him live this down. If he took a concubine for every mission he completed Godha's realm would be nothing but knocked up women! _Ayame cleared her head as she stood up. _But he is right about one thing. I would be wise to get my rest tonight. Tomorrow is the night of the new moon._

II.

The forest was ablaze. Fujii's men were everywhere. Towns were going up in flames faster than Godha's samurai could put them out. People cried out for help in vain. And just as they thought there was no hope left for them, two shadows emerged from the forest.

"I'll take the high ground. Kill the leaders and the pawns will follow suit. Don't waste your energy on small pray, there are too many of them." The masked figure said to his smaller partner. "You take the low ground, we'll meet at Godha castle. Hopefully they wont reach it before we do." The smaller figure nodded before they departed.

Her lithe body swayed through the trees. No resistance was made, at least not enough to be a burden. She reached a town, which didn't look like it'd been touched yet, but she knew looks could be deceiving. She jumped to a rooftop and ducked quickly as a ninja from a rival clan whizzed by. Her lips twisted into a distorted smile as she quietly crawled to the edge of the roof.

Ayame wasn't sure how to feel. There were no noncombatants in sight. She let out a sigh as she jumped down to the scene below. Patrolling to her right was a spear wielding guard. She silently watched his pattern from her cover behind a post, and when his back was turned she swiftly introduced him to the afterlife. She grappled herself up to the rooftop and silently jumped to a neighboring house. Below was a ninja on high alert. His comrade came up beside him.

"We have a visitor."

"I know, I can feel him. One of Godha's dogs, I assume. Be on your best guard, I've heard legends of the Azuma." Ayame smiled to herself and watched as the ninja's parted. She took out a blow dart and killed the one farthest away from her. While the other's back was still turned, she flew down and snapped his neck in between her thighs.

She pulled up her hand to catch a dagger flying towards her, and swiftly threw it back. A grunt was heard from across the garden. To her left and straight ahead was a gate. The female Azuma slowly crept towards the gate and put her head close to listen to the voices on the other end.

"Godha has heard of our plans. He's on high guard. Master would be wise to retreat, I've heard legends of the Azuma. Some say they number over a thousand, and some say there is only one left. I don't want to stick around incase the former is true." A woman's voice sounded.

"Master wont give up, especially since word has it his favorite concubine is somewhere hiding out in this territory."

Ayame's eyes narrowed.

"Leave the girl!" The female voice hissed. "He's not the one fighting!"

The other voice chuckled. "You tell him that, then. But when I see your head detached from your body, I will not question it."

Ayame did not wait to find out more. She swiftly jumped over the fence and landed in between the two.

"Sorry to crash your party, but you two are missing an important appointment." Ayame smirked at the angry stares she received.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The lady said as she pulled out her katana. Ayame grabbed the man by his shirt as he tried to steal away. She pulled him in front of her as the lady smashed her katana down, cutting straight through his heart.

"Death." Ayame smiled smugly, throwing the body of her dead foe on the ground. She unsheathed her blades and got into a fighting stance. The lady narrowed her eyes and ran at Ayame with all she had, only to stab at the air. She swiftly turned around, but it was too late. Ayame's blade came crashing down at full force, splashing blood onto her face. She extracted her blade from the lady's skull and placed them both into their sheaths on her hips. She focused her direction to that of Godha castle, and said a silent prayer before starting back.

III.

"We might have stopped it for the most part, my Lord." Rikimaru bowed. "At any rate, I know that Lord Fujii will have to rethink his plan of attack. A full frontal invasion got him nowhere."

Lord Godha glanced up at the doorway as Ayame came in. She bowed to him and kneeled down beside Rikimaru.

"My Lord," she began, "We must get rid of this concubine." A wave of frustration pulsed through her body as she felt Rikimaru stiffen. "I heard two of them talking, Fujii knows she's here."

Godha let out a long, controlled sigh. "Thank you, Ayame. You two may go now."

"Will you do nothing?" Ayame questioned. Godha sat in silence. Rikimaru slowly got up, bowed and disappeared. Ayame sat, her brows knitted in confusion. "My Lord, you can't..." She was abruptly silenced.

"You would be wise to leave now, Ayame."

"But my Lord, is her beauty worth the blood of your people?" Ayame's tone bordered on defiance. Lord Godha sighed, as if defeated.

"You may go now, Ayame." Ayame finally got up, frustrated. She bowed and made her exit.

_What's going on here. _Ayame pondered. _Why shed the blood of hundreds in order to save the blood of one? _As if on cue, a voice resonated off the castle walls, coming from outside. As if drawn by it, Ayame found herself walking in a trance towards the music. She walked out of the castle and into the garden, stopping only when she saw Miyoko singing and playing the lute. Miyoko gasped and looked up at Ayame. The two girls stared at each other for a long time, neither of them speaking.

Ayame snapped out of it. "So you're the one this hoopla is about." Ayame's eyes narrowed. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?"

"Because, mighty Azuma, it wouldn't solve anything. Lord Fujii was planning to attack long before I went missing. In the scheme of things, I am expendable. This territory means more to him than all his concubines combined, and his people too, for that matter." She pouted, taking five years off her face. She was about Ayame's age, and possibly just as wise.

Ayame looked Miyoko up and down. Her long, thick, raven hair. Her white skin and full lips. Her beautiful kimono filled with every color Ayame could imagine. Indeed, she was very beautiful, and worth dying for. "You will be protected." Ayame sighed. She turned her back and ran towards where she knew Rikimaru would be.

The wind blew through Rikimaru's silver hair. He glanced over the village, smiling knowingly to himself. Her presence came up strongly behind him, but he didn't turn around.

"Rikimaru..."

He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the reproval. _I'm too emotional. _He mimicked her saying in his head. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rikimaru..." The voice came again. He opened his eyes, but still did not look up at her. She sat on the roof beside him, not saying anything. Their silences always spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry that we cannot do the things... others do." Ayame said, breaking the silence. Rikimaru grunted a reply. "I saw her today, I know why you love her."

Rikimaru sighed. "Is that what you think? You're foolish, Ayame. You should know, for a ninja, love is weakness. Love breeds haste. Haste is the enemy."

Ayame took a deep breath. The wind blew gently around her. She leaned back and enjoyed the weightlessness. Silence again. And yet, a comfortable silence. Something she never shared with Tatsumaru.

"In another life, Rikimaru." Ayame looked up, taking in the scene. Before her was the city, closed down for the night. Many a time she caught herself looking down upon it, wishing she was a part of that city, and not it's defender. "It will be different next time."

Rikimaru said nothing. He surveyed the land before him. Every shop closed up until dawn, every light off at every house. "It is our duty, Ayame, to serve our master. No matter how many lives we live it will be the same. And it will be forbidden." Ayame didn't have to ask to know what that meant. She closed her eyes.

Silence. When they were together, it was the only sound she heard. _Listen not only to the sound, but what is behind the sound. _Behind the sound was laughter, a touch, a caress, a stolen kiss. Everything that could never happen. _Destiny keeps us together. And it also keeps us so distant._

Rikimaru broke the silence. He always did when the unspoken words piled too high between then. "Lord Fujii has not been stopped for good. We may have bought ourselves some time, but not nearly enough. He will redouble his efforts. Pride always gets the better of a man in his class. He has a lot on the line, so much to lose and so much to win. Sleep with one eye open." He stood up and jumped off towards home. Ayame rested there for a moment, her eyes fixed on his back. _Walking away again. Seems like I know the back of your head better than the front. _Slowly she stood up, and headed home.


	3. The Rising Sun

_(it's my story and i can do what i want with it :-p)_

Part II

_Nine months have passed. Although there were more than a few boarder skirmishes, there was nothing important. With each passing season, Godha grew more worried, and many gray hairs grew where they were once black. In these dark times, Miyoko's son was born. Not wanting to be reminded of his father, she gave her child to the Azuma clan to be raised as a ninja. But Rikimaru knew, Godha's darkest hour grew near._

The child never cried. Ayame glanced down at him in awe. _It's incredible how tiny his fingers are. _This was all new to Ayame, seeing as she'd never touched a baby in her life. It was new and yet familiar, her instincts seeming to know what to do. Just the other day, when he whined, Rikimaru rushed to get the wet nurse, when Ayame knew all he wanted was to be held. Every night Rikimaru instilled in her brain:

"This is not your child, don't get attached. Worldly attachments are a ninja's death."

"I'm not getting attached, but children have necessities." She would rebut.

"This is no normal child," was always the reply. "This is going to be a great warrior to one day carry on our duties." Ayame never had anything to say to that.

He was named Keiji, which meant lead cautiously, a warning more to themselves. _How did Master do it? _Ayame stretched out. There was no more word from Lord Fujii. Ayame knew better than to think he's given up. _And are we just going to wait to let it happen? _Ayame clenched her fists. _Infiltrating Fuijii's castle would bring about more harm than good. _She grit her teeth at the words Rikimaru threw at her. _Killing him would bring a load of trouble on Lord Godha, trouble that would take a lot of work to fix. Which is why, Ayame, we have to wait. _

She stood up, picking up the child. He was three months old and far too thin.

"_You want him to grow up strong, don't you Rikimaru?" _She remembered a scene not too long ago.

"_Yes, but strong doesn't mean spoiled."_

"_Well it wouldn't be spoiling him to give him some solid food sometimes!" Rikimaru looked up at her, shocked._

"_Ayame, he has no teeth." Ayame stood, speechless._

"_But he's still too thin!" She said desperately._

"_So was I. And so were you." Rikimaru sighed. "Now can we drop it? This is no ordinary child. He's a ninja. Spoil him now, and see what happens when he's older." Ayame cast her eyes down, then looked at Keiji._

"_Fine."_

Ayame shook her head, looking down at the child. "Poor thing. Your mother didn't love you, and so here you are, in another loveless 'parenthood'" She spat out the last word. She felt a ki nearing her. She set down the child and got into stance in front of him. Just then, one of Godha's servants ran up.

"Azume Ayame..." He said, gasping for air, "Lord Godha is in need of you." Ayame nodded, and picked Keiji up before running towards Godha castle.

I.

"Rikimaru, Ayame..." Godha sighed. "I just got word that Lord Fujii has sent a rival clan to take over my province. They have started on the outskirts already, and are working their way towards every castle."

"Then we must get you out of here quickly." Rikimaru stated. Ayame glared at him.

"I have those plans set. But I need you two to stay here. My army is no match for this clan."

"What are their numbers?" Ayame asked.

"I do not know. More than two, I can assure you."

"The Kitsune is a clan of 34." Rikimaru felt all eyes on him. "Well, 32 now." He smirked.

Godha raised an eyebrow. "Well, there you have it. Now I must go into hiding."

Ayame raised her head. "My Lord, if you will, take Keiji. We will have enough to worry about without a child to look after." Godha nodded, and took the child in his arms. "Bring a maid to be a wet nurse."

"Hai, hai. You are dismissed." Ayame and Rikimaru stood up to take a post in wait for the Kitsune.

II.

Rikimaru sent his ki out. _They're here. _It was night, but there was no moon to guide him. He heard screams from the floors below and grimaced. _Ayame will take care of the ones that post on the first floor. I get the rest. _He stood silently as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Is that all?" A gruff voice was heard.

"It certainly appears so." Another chimed in behind him.

"Where is Godha!" The first voice said.

"He must be in hiding... You, go that way. I'll take this route."

"And the others?"

"They'll be here shortly."

"What if we run into an Azuma?"

"We kill him."

Rikimaru's face contorted at that last remark. _If I don't kill you first. _He poked his head out, and immediately saw a ninja headed his way. Keeping as low as he could, he studied the ninja's pattern. _Three steps forward, stop. Three more steps, stop. Turns around, does a double take and then six steps back. _

On his trip back, Rikimaru leapt from his cubbyhole and struck Izoyai through throat of his opponent. He slipped back into the shadows as the ninja's partner ran to his comrades side.

"Where are you?" He yelled, unsheathing his sword. He scanned the area and put his back to the wall. "I can wait. You couldn't have gone far. I will crush you, Azuma trash."

Rikimaru glared at him, tempted to slice him in two right then, but he felt Ayame near by, and so did the rival ninja. "I found you." He sneered, and slithered towards her direction.

"Dumb cunt." Rikimaru spat as he continued down the hall and up the stairs. A shuriken wizzed towards him, and he caught it with his lightening reflexes. He looked down the stairs and locked eyes with a kunoichi.

"So you're the shadow I hear so much about." She smirked, her hand on her blade, creeping slowly up the stairs. Rikimaru said nothing. "Well let me be the first to extend my congratulations on the vacation you have just won... to Hell."

Rikimaru unsheathed his sword. "I've been there." He took one precise swing, and lodged Izayoi into her chest. Sheathing Izayoi, he acsended up the stairs. _I know this castle like the back of my hand. There is not one nook or cranny they can hide without me finding them. _Toxic fumes wafted from the top of the stairs. He supressed a cough, but felt the tickling in his throat. A red eyed Ayame met him on the second floor.

"Rikimaru, they've set the castle on fire. We must leave at once."

Rikimaru nodded as he glanced around him for the safest route out. "Ayame, get as low to the ground as you can and follow me." On their hands and knees, they crawled towards the nearest window and jumped out. Ayame went to take off full speed, but Rikimaru grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

A ninja jumped down from a tree, weapons barred. "Where's the whore?" He snapped. Ayame unsheathed her twin swords.

"Hm, like we would tell you. Yes, Rikimaru, let's give up our masters secrets to the enemy. That would make us exhaulted in Godha's province." She lifted her swords and got into fighting stance. The ninja raised his sword and looked at Rikimaru.

"You let her talk like that? If that was mine I'd beat the attitude right out of her. All she needs is a little..."

"**ENOUGH**!" Ayame yelled, swinging at him. He was a well learned ninja, and blocked everything she threw at him. Rikimaru stood with Izayoi ready. Ayame sparred with him for five minutes, and it was evident to Rikimaru that he wasnt putting all of himself into it. In fact, he looked amused, smug even. He yawned, and used a strange force to shove Ayame to the ground without touching her.

"I'm done here. I'll come back for your heads once I find the concubine." Then he vanished.

Ayame picked herself off the floor and for a second it seemed to Rikimaru that she looked helpless. Thenher face hardened again, and the helplessness wasand replaced with resolve. "He was unearthly, Rikimaru." Rikimaru nodded at her.

He glanced at the rising Sun on the horizon. "We need to warn Godha."

They took off full speed with their backs to the rubble of the castle and their faces towards the sunrise.


	4. The Castle

-1"Ayame." Rikimaru sighed.

"We can take them, Rikimaru… but the one…"

"He's a demon, Ayame, not quite your expertise."

Ayame's face hardened and turned away from Rikimaru. He was right, after all. "Well, then, dear Sensei, what do you think we should do? They want the girl, Rikimaru, and possibly her son too. I wont let you risk everything we have."

"Don't be foolish. The girl only set into motion what Fujii had been planning for years. If he didn't strike now, he would have definitely next year. You're forgetting I read the plans, you didn't."

Ayame nodded and picked up her weapons. They had been hiding out in a hut 20 miles from Lord Godha's castle, waiting for their next orders. "This is stupid, this waiting around. Rikimaru, let's just go. Kill the bastards who are hanging out in our castle, drinking our sake and eating our rice!" She sheathed her weapons at her hips and waited for Rikimaru's reply. His back was turned to her but still he said nothing. "Rikimaru?"

"I cant stop you Ayame. But if you go it most surely means death. I know Godha will forgive you for going against his orders, as he wont have much of a choice when you don't come back."

"Then it's settled. I leave tonight."

II.

_Two patrolling the outside perimeter, three guarding the gate and seven on the rooftops. Lovely._ Ayame crouched down on the tree branch and sighed. She jumped down and made her way slowly through the forest towards the wall. She approached a Kitsune from behind and took off his head, then jumped to the top of the wall guarding Godha Castle. She ran along the perimeter, hoping to find the other scout before he found his comrade. It was close, but as he was approaching his fallen friend, Ayame jumped from the wall and lodged her knife into his skull.

"What's that?" She heard from the other side. Ayame pressed her back against the wall and made her way around the corner before a ninja could jump over and see her. No such luck. "Well, what do we have here?" He said as he drew his sword. Ayame unsheathed her weapons and got into battle stance. "Silly Azuma." He ran at Ayame, but was way too slow. She spun around him and stuck her knife into his back, then pulled up as hard as she could.

"Silly Kitsune." She retorted, before kicking him off her blade. _Good one, Ayame. Alert the whole clan. That will be cute. _She jumped back up on the wall and scouted the remaining ninja guarding the gate. She took out a poison dart and shot one, then jumped down and stuck her blade through the others heart. _I know this castle better than all these bastards put together._ She snuck silently to the base of the castle, then made her way around until she found the hole leading to the basement. She slithered down this hole until she reached the other side. Empty, not a ninja in sight. There was not even a ki. She made her way up the stairs and to the first floor. Still nothing. _What is this? Some sort of trap._ Not willing to let her haste get her killed, she stealthed along the wall and up the stairs to the second floor. Also nothing. _This is getting ridiculous._ The little hairs on the back of Ayame's neck stood straight up. _This isn't safe, I need to get out._ She peered out the nearest window and felt a ki coming from the left. She waited until he was in sight, and threw a shuriken in his neck, killing him._Six more._ She stepped out onto the roof and slowly made her way up, where another ninja met his fate. There were three more on the next lever and two at the very top. She waited until one walked above her, and then slashed her twin blades through his heels. She watched as he writhed off the roof. Ayame climbed to the next level and couched down. She rolled forward and saw a ninja to her left. She watched his movements, and when the moment was right she stuck a blade straight through his heart. She quickly took out the last ninja with a blow dart. _Now for the tricky part._ She looked up at the two ninja's at the top, covering each other perfectly. Ayame sighed as she took her blow dart out and shot them both._ As much as I love the kill I'd also love to be out of here as quick as possible._ She was glad Rikimaru wasn't there to watch her cop out. At the top of the roof there was a trap door, with a narrow passageway leading to the hallway. The entrance was hidden behind a shelf, the perfect escape plan for Godha and Kiku. Ayame made her way to the hall. Still no sign of anyone. She reached her ki out and found a spirit in Godha's room. She opened the door to see a woman in a pink kimono sitting cross legged.

"Ah, Kunoichi, I was afraid you wouldn't show." She stood up and stared Ayame down.

"I'm not one to miss a party, especially after I RSVP'd." Ayame put her hands on her sheathed blades.

"Of course." Ayame's back stiffened as she felt the ki's of 20 ninja standing behind her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I seem to be getting a little tired." The lady threw a smoke bomb, and all Hell broke loose.

Matching kick for kick, blow for blow, she managed to kill five of them before the remaining 15 made a circle around her. Ayame jumped up to the ceiling and then came down on a neck, breaking it in between her thighs, while simultaneously cutting off the head of another with her blade. She dropped down on her back and cut the legs of three. _10 more._ She clenched her jaw and grabbed one by the throat, using him as a human shield. She threw him off her and took out two more.

There was a sharp pain in her butt, and the world went black.


	5. The Fall

-1Rikimaru bowed as he greeted Godha in his hiding place.

"Were you followed here?" Godha questioned.

"No, my lord. I made sure that I wasn't."

"Where is Ayame?"

"She left the hut without orders five days ago. I'm sure she's dead."

"And you didn't stop her? Rikimaru…"

"How could I have stopped her? What did you want me to do… tie her down?"

Godha rested his head on his hands. "Did you look for her?"

"No my lord. She got herself into this and if she cant get herself out then that's not my problem. I wont risk both our lives."

"That is wise, Rikimaru. I'm sorry for our loss. You should go to the castle now, see if it's safe. If not, I'm not sure I have a choice but to burn it. I will not give up my territory."

Rikimaru nodded, and made his way out.

II.

Ayame woke up in darkness, wearing nothing but rags. She tried to move, but soon learned that she was chained. _Well fuck me. _A match was lit, and Ayame saw the face of the demon in his human form.

"Hello there, beautiful." He sneered, "So we meet again."

"I'm not sure what you want from me but you may as well kill me now. There is nothing I can tell you."

"In due time. It is not you we want, but the concubine. Her son was supposed to play a vital role in Lord Fujii's plan."

"How could you know it was a boy?"

"Prophecies, my dear. That little boy is to grow up to destroy everything you love."

"Well, if it was prophesized, then it doesn't matter who has him, now does it? Being brought up Azuma or not, if he was meant to destroy us he will." Ayame's wit was matched with the sharp end of a blade down her cheek.

"No, bitch. Now it's a matter of principle. You take one of ours, we take one of yours."

"Well what did you do? Send out a ransomed note? No one can save me if I cant save myself."

"Your master has broken ninja code for you many times. He'll do it now. That man needs you like fish needs water and a drunk needs sake. It's really quite pathetic how in love with you he is."

"You are mistaken." Another blow, this time with the blunt end of his knife.

"Such a shame no one ever taught you manners." He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. She stiffened up at his movement and turned her head while subconsciously closing her legs. He pushed up against her and entered her. He pushed into her as she cried out and struggled. "Why so sad, pussy cat?"

Ayame closed her eyes and retreated into a better place. _Oh, Rikimaru, how I wish you could save me. How I wish we could live in another world and be regular people. I wish we could love like we wanted to. But not like this._ The demon finished and came on her thighs. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He hit her once more with the blunt end of his blade, and she passed out.

III.

Rikimaru scouted the castle. There was no one, outside or inside. _I guess they got what they wanted._ He looked for clues in every room before going to Godha's room and seeing the note. It read: We have your little Kunoichi. Give us the boy and we will let her out, but probably not with all her limbs.

Rikimaru sighed. _I must tell Godha._ He made the journey to Godha's hiding place with a heavy heart.


	6. To Kill a Demon

-1"Then lets give them the boy." Godha shrugged. He handed the child to Rikimaru. Rikimaru nodded and headed towards Fujii's territory. This was seven days after Ayame had gone missing. Rikimaru had no real hope for her, but didn't want to think about what would happen if she was gone.

He arrived at Fujii territory with great speed and knocked on the gate. It was opened, and pole arms were pointed at Rikimaru's throat. "I have the child. Give me the ninja." The guards nodded and lead Rikimaru into Fujii's chamber.

"Here is the child, Lord Fujii. Now give me Ayame."

"Gladly. Guards, go get the girl." They stood facing off in silence for a good ten minutes before a battered and chained Ayame was shoved to the floor. Rikimaru's heart broke to see her like that, although she did have all her limbs. The guards kicked Ayame in the ribs until she scuttled to Rikimaru's feet. "Hand me the child and you go." Rikimaru handed over the child and picked up Ayame. He didn't truly inspect her until he got out of Fujii territory and into Godha territory.

There was dry blood all over her. He took her to a stream and cleaned what he could. She stared at him, for once her eyes saying nothing. "Are you okay Ayame?" she responded with silence. "Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go back to Godha castle."

"I don't want to go back there, Rikimaru. I don't want to go anywhere until I can swim in a lake filled with Kitsune blood. I will have my revenge."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Ayame."

"Don't you dare give me that philosophical bullshit Rikimaru. You don't have a right. You didn't go through what I did."

"You're looking to die, is that right?"

"You know what, I think I am. You go ahead Rikimaru, and if I don't catch up don't come looking for me." She turned around and never looked back.

II.

The Kitsune went from a group of 34 to a group of seven, and they felt it. While they were licking their wounds, Ayame was on the prowl. _I see you Kitsune scum._ Two were talking in low tones by a fire.

"Do you feel that?" Said the bigger one.

"Yes, she's been here all night. That girl wants her revenge."

"Let her tr.." he didn't get the words out before a shuriken slid through his neck like butter. The other man barely had time to react before his neck was snapped.

"Oh you think you're so fucking clever." A voice sounded behind Ayame's back. She drew her blades and turned around to face the remaining five. "You think we couldn't smell you 10 miles away, Azuma filth. What did you think we would do? Let you get your red hot revenge on us? We gave you more credit than that, I never thought you'd come back so soon. Did Rikimaru lick your wounds long enough?" He sneered.

"Shut up and face me." Ayame drew her swords and took out the two closest Kitsune without adversion. The second pair tried to distract her by doing ninja flips around her. Ayame grabbed one by the shirt and threw him too the ground and sliced his neck open. The other's blade landed in her arm. "That wont happen again." she said as her blades landed into his heart. Ayame turned to face the leader. "Well well, now we're even." she spat.

The man was still smirking at her. "You want the demon? That's fine. You see, Ayame, ninja like me and you, we're expendable in the scheme of things. Fujii can replace the Kitsune, and Godha can replace the Azuma. We're all just the pawns protecting the king."

"Your point?"

"You're risking your life for nothing. Not for your lord or his land. For your own personal gain. Rikimaru is the demon killer, Ayame, you are not."

"Are you going to fight me?"

The man drew his kitana and started at Ayame. She threw the first blow, which was promptly blocked. The man landed a punch in her stomach and a blow to her face. She kicked him square in the abdomen, and his recoil landed a foot to her face. Ayame reeled back and placed a hand to her lip, which came back with blood. He kicked her again, then again, and finally for a third time before bringing his kitana down on her. Ayame blocked it and kicked him in the groin. As he dropped to his knees she landed a blade straight into his chest. Once she regained posture, she heard clapping behind her.

"Well done my little Azuma, well done." The demon laughed. "But really, you don't think you can kill me, do you? Mei-oh took Rikimaru to hell with him, and he barely came back to kill Tenrai. In fact, without the power behind his eye he wouldn't have done it at all."

"You're nothing but a lesser demon, don't give yourself that kind of credit. You are no Mei-oh or Tenrai. You're just another Onikge, and probably not half as good."

"Don't be so naïve." He drew his sword and then blasted Ayame against a building. "You aren't a match for me, you silly human." Ayame threw a shuriken at him, which was deflected back at her and hit her in the leg. She fell to the ground, cursing at him. "You are too easy. What kind of ninja are you? I've fought dogs who put up a better fight!" He pulled out a gun and lodged a bullet in her skull. Ayame's world went dark, and the demon walked away.


End file.
